


In Sickness and In Health

by mrschiltoncat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital Setting, Romance, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat
Summary: This is an established relationship where the reader isn't feeling well and Chilton takes care of her.  A bit of angst with a happy ending.  I put teen just to be safe since deals with an illness.  Comments are excellent!  Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

“Mi amor, if you’re not feeling well, we should probably take you to the doctor,” Frederick said softly, rubbing my back as I groaned, turning to face him. Every little movement was difficult, and I wondered how my sweet husband had dealt with this after his attacks. Surely it had to have been this bad, if not worse.

“But I married a doctor,” I tried to tease, but I was cut off by my own wince that the change in position caused. Frederick frowned as he stroked strands of hair off my forehead. I cuddled closer to him, nuzzling into his palm.

I could feel the cool touch of his wedding band, a shiver running through me. I forced a smile, knowing how much my sweetheart worried. Looking up at his face, the smile became genuine as I saw him without any of his prosthetics or makeup, completely bare. I was the only one he let see this way.

Deep affection for him came through me as I looked at his sad emerald eye. So much emotion in just one look-one filled with nothing but concern and love.

His broken milky eye, unfocused as it no longer helped him see, looked sad as well. I reached an arm up to to stroke his cheek, a whimper slipping from my lips at the unexpected twinge of pain.

“Mi vida, we need to take you to the doctor,” Frederick said more determined now, moving to hover over me, pulling back the covers. “Where does it hurt?” He asked softly.

His brows furrowed as he touched over my stomach, searching for the source of my pain. I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my lower abdomen.

“Here,” I said, letting out a cry as he pressed down gently. Even the slight pressure hurt, I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the pain washed over me. I could hear my husband gasp, feel his hand no longer pressing but resting on my stomach. His hand shook.

“It’s got to be something I ate, you know my stomach,” I moaned, looking back up at him and clutching unto his hand. Frederick didn’t respond right away, which was unusual for him. I was starting to get nervous.

“It will be all right,” he whispered trying to calm me even though his voice trembled. I wanted to comfort him, but my will power was slipping. He kissed my forehead before jumping up and throwing on pants, grabbing my sweater and hobbling to my side of the bed. I could feel my heart beginning to race.

“Can you get up amor?” He said once he reached my side, sitting close to me and opening his arms for me. I almost scoffed, surely I could.

As I started to get up, I found an acute pain as my reward, falling back to the bed. “No,” I said, tears starting to prick at my eyes. “What’s happening Freddy?” I whimpered.

Frederick placed his hands under me as I started to cry, truly afraid now.

“Esta bien mi vida, I think we need to get you to the ER. I think it’s your appendix,” he said lifting me with some effort.

I started to sob, the pain in my abdomen more intense as he moved me. I pulled myself close to him, wrapping my arms tight around his neck as I was enveloped by his embrace.

“Frederick you can’t lift me,” I cut myself off with a sob of pain that was so intense I had to bite back a scream.

“Shhh, I’m fine, it’s okay sweetheart,” he cooed, as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

I just wanted the pain to stop, and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him carry me out of the house. I whimpered as he placed me in the passenger seat of our car, opening my eyes to see my poor man wracked with worry as he buckled me in. He forced a smile, kissing my forehead again before hobbling to the driver’s side. Soon he was squealing out of our driveway.

“Freddy, I’m scared,” I sobbed, shivering. He reached for my hand, and I grasped it, holding on tight. He intertwined our fingers, placing a kiss to the back of my hand.

“Make it stop,” I said, whimpering.

“I will, oh sweetheart, I know. It’s going to be okay, I promise. I have you amor,” he said, and I could hear the emotion catching in his throat.

I just nodded, pulling our joined hands to my lap, not wanting to let go. “It hurts,” I sobbed, looking over at my husband.

From the corner of my eye I saw his pained look. It was as if he was on the verge of tears himself. “I know honey I know, I’m so sorry we’re almost there. Esta bien mi vida,” he cooed.

I shut my eyes tight, feeling nauseous, and held tight to his free hand. I could feel the car pulling up to the hospital. It seemed the pain only increased, and I could hear myself sobbing. I almost felt outside myself, like someone else was crying. I was feeling dizzy as my vision blurred. I felt the car stop and Frederick pulling me out of the car, as I clung tight to him.

It was as though I was underwater, drifting further and further away. I could hear his voice saying my name and asking for help. I could swear I heard my love crying but I didn’t have the strength to speak as everything faded away.

**_Later_ **

All I could see was light so bright I winced, and someone speaking, though they sounded far away. I heard a loud noise at my side, and tried to open my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but all I could hear was a squeak. My head felt heavy, as though I was coming out of a fog.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here,” I heard next to me, and felt my sweet husband squeezing my hand. I relaxed a bit, so comforted in having him near. He always took care of me, my Freddy.

“Hey, you’re alright darling,” he said again, as he came into focus, caressing my cheek. I couldn’t really remember most of what had happened. But I could tell he had been crying, his eyes red as he leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. I sighed, closing my eyes again a moment.

“I love you so much sweetheart,” he whispered against my skin, and I whimpered in reply. I would be lost without him.

As he fussed over me, I started to remember the earlier events of the day. I felt a bit sore, but nothing like before.

_**Before. Shit.** _

My eyes flew open again, and I looked at Frederick, feeling a panic come over me as I remembered. “Am…I …going …under?” I stuttered, struggling to articulate myself. “Freddy,” I cried, clutching to him as my fears overrun my frame. My eyes began to fill with tears. I have never been under anesthesia, and I had always been afraid at the thought.

To my great surprise, Frederick chuckled softly, sitting on the side of my bed and cupping my cheeks in his palms.

“They already did amor. I was right here, waiting for you. Everything’s fine, I have you darling,” he said, smiling at me. “Your appendix is gone, everything went smoothly. They have you pretty heavily medicated so you’ve been in and out of it,” he said, pulling me gently into his arms.

“It’s over mi amor. You did so great,” he said, stroking my hair as I let out tears of relief, burying my head in his chest.

“Freddy,” I whimpered, clutching tightly to him.

“Shhh…” he hushed, rocking me in his arms. “We will get to go home very soon. I’ll take care of you, it’s alright,” he whispered.

I pulled back slightly, smiling at my love. “I love you so much Freddy,” I said, pressing my lips to his in a brief kiss.

“I love you too darling,” he said, sighing into the kiss. “More than anything,” he whispered.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my story where reader/OC has to be rushed to ER. Now she's at home recovering, and Frederick is worried about her. *Note, the song isn't by me, its La Gloria Eres Tu by Luis Miguel. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend ghostofachancewithyou

Frederick gently laid me back on our bed, he had insisted on carrying me again.  I was going to have to stop him the next time, with his injuries this wouldn’t do.  I couldn’t bear to be the reason he was in pain. 

“Thank you sweetheart, that’s enough carrying though,” I said, grabbing his hand, and placing a kiss to his palm.  I sighed, it felt so nice to be back in our bed. 

Frederick simply scoffed at me, sitting down by my side.  

“Stop mothering me amor, let me take care of you, please?” he said softly, pulling the blankets up around me and placing a kiss to my nose.  

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, I can’t help it, I love you Freddy,” I said, wincing as I tried to get comfortable.  I felt a lot better than before, but I was still achy and in a bit of pain.  And I felt extremely tired.

He gave me a lopsided smile, gently brushing my hair from my forehead.  “I love you too, but just relax, please.”

I rolled my eyes, too tired to argue with him.  Frederick got up, and I let out a little whine as he began to leave the room.  

“What’s wrong honey?” he said, worry laced in his words as his head whipped back to me.  

“Nothing I just…where are you going? Don’t leave,” I said, my voice warbly.  I was not only physically but emotionally exhausted, and I wanted him,  _needed_ him next to me to sleep.  

“Sweetheart, just to get you some water in case you get thirsty, do you want anything else mi amor?” he said softly, tenderness filling his tone.  

“No, just you,” I said, giving him a weak smile.  

A slight blush rose to his cheeks.  At times he still does this, seems taken aback by how much I need him.  

“You have me, siempre,” he whispered, leaving the room to get the water.  

 

When he returned he placed the water by my side of the bed.  There was a little straw coming out of the top.  I smiled at how thoughtful my husband was.  I knew if I asked him to, he would hold the cup for me too.  He bent to kiss the top of my head, and made his way around to his side.  

He slid into bed next to me, and I snuggled close to him.  Frederick wrapped his arms around me, but ever so gently, as if I were fine China he was afraid to break.  

“It’s okay, honey, I’m okay,” I whispered, stroking his cheek and taking in how exhausted he too looked.   

And…something occurred to me as I looked at him.

“Your face Freddy,” I whispered, thumb grazing gently over his scar.  “You…you didn’t put it on before the hospital did you…” my voice trailed off.  It hit me then, how scared my sweet man must have been.  I hadn’t even thought of it, he looked so handsome to me either way.  

“No, of course not.  I was only thinking of you sweetheart,” he said, taking my hand and placing it on his chest.  His lower lip trembled, and the pain in my heart was greater than the physical pain I had felt.  

“Oh Freddy,” I swallowed back the lump in my throat, holding him tight. “I have the sweetest husband in the world,” I whispered, reaching up to place a kiss on his shaking lips.  He sighed, stroking my back.  

“And I have the sweetest wife,” he said against my lips.   “But she needs to rest,” he added.

“Freddy, when can I take the pain meds again?” I moaned, my middle starting to throb a bit.  I wiggled uncomfortably.  It was much better than the hospital, but it wasn’t as easy as it usually was to just fall asleep.  As exhausted as I was.

He looked over to our bedside clock.  “Not for a few hours, I’m sorry sweetheart,” he said, a pained expression on his face as he looked back at me. 

I groaned as I squeezed him tighter, burying my head in his chest.  “Don’t leave Freddy, I need you.”  

“Mi vida, I’m not going anywhere.  Shh…darling I’m right here.  You were so brave today, try and sleep and soon enough I’ll be able to give you more medicine,” he cooed.  

I moved to lay on my back, wincing.  At least I was so exhausted I would probably pass out - discomfort or not.  

“I love you darling,” he whispered, curling to my side and rubbing my stomach ever so gently.  

“Love you baby,” I sighed, closing my eyes.  “That feels nice.”

“Try and rest honey,” he repeated, placing a kiss to my temple and humming to help me find rest.  

 

I woke up when it was dark outside, still achy and in a fog.  I reached out for Frederick, only to find his side of the bed empty.  “Freddy?” I said, rubbing my eyes, still tired.  “Freddy?” I said louder, getting out of bed with some struggle and walking to our en suite.  I flipped on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness.  

I heard his footsteps and cane clatter to the floor as he came back into the room, running as much as he could with his breath labored, eyes wide.

“What happened?” he panted, hands coming to my hips as he looked me over.  His eyes were red rimmed with tears, and he looked like he might sob as he looked at me.

“I - I just woke up and wondered where you were, honey I didn’t mean to scare you,” I said gently, cupping his cheeks as I could feel his body tremble.  “Frederick, baby, what’s wrong?” I asked, unable to keep the worry from my own tone.

He just shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and took a shuddered breath.  “Just a nightmare, I’m fine amor,” he said, looking towards the bathroom light.

“Do you need me to help you sweetheart?”

I just shook my head, far more worried about my husband, who was biting his lower lip, trying so hard to compose himself it broke my heart.  

“Bed then,” he whispered, gently turning me back to the mattress and walking me to my side, one arm winded about my waist protectively.   

I was exhausted, and slightly woozy, so I sat, and waited for him to sit beside me.  Instead, he started to make his way back out of the room, avoiding my gaze.

“Freddy!” I cried out, louder than I had wanted, but why was he leaving? He always came to me when he was hurting.   “Baby, please stay, you promised.  I need you Frederick.”

He stopped, turning off the bathroom light, and I knew he was still fighting back his tears.  “Lo siento…I..I’m coming amor it’s okay,” he rasped, sitting next to me, and pulling me gently into his embrace.

I could feel his body shaking, and I held him as tight as I could manage, hand going to stroke his hair.  

“I just …I had a nightmare, really it’s fine,” he tried to insist.  “Don’t worry please darling.”  

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I asked, as he buried his head in my shoulder.  I could feel the tears on my neck.  

“You need your sleep amor,” he whispered, as he placed a kiss to the crook of my neck, not moving from his position, only holding me tighter, careful to avoid my midsection.  Hands clutched at my tee.  

“Baby,” I whispered, pulling back slightly to look at him, my eyes adjusting slowly, I could make out now from the moonlight the tears on his cheeks.  I cupped them as he shivered under my gaze.  “Talk to me.  I love you honey, I can’t sleep if you’re hurting,” I said, fighting back tears myself.

“I just…” he struggled to respond, choking on a sob he was trying to contain.  “I should be taking care of you,” he whimpered, looking up at me.

“We take care of each other,” I replied gently, caressing his cheeks.  “And I can’t stand you hurting.  Please Freddy.  It’s me… I love you so much, and you do take care of me, I was so scared and you handled it all,” I tried to reassure him, kissing his wet cheeks.  “You always take such good care of me.”

Frederick began to sob, no longer able to hold back.  “I can’t lose you,” he managed between sobs, and I felt tears fall from my own eyes.  I remembered how scared I was when he had been hurt.  How it felt like a knife to my heart, seeing him in that hospital bed, drowning in worry.  

“I dreamt…” he trailed off, and I knew whatever he had imagined must have terrified him.  

“Oh honey,” I whimpered in reply, pulling him into my embrace again, holding him tight.  “I’m here, don’t be frightened love, I’m here,” I whispered, rocking him as his head rested on my chest.  My poor sweet Frederick.  I ran my fingers through his hair, humming softly to soothe him as his tears soaked my shirt.  “Dear heart, I love you so much, it’s alright,” I said softly, repeating it over a few times as he remained locked in my arms.  

As his cries died down, I rubbed his back, still humming as I kissed the top of his head.  “I know how scary it was…Freddy I was so scared when you were hurt.  But you were so strong for me today baby.  Please, please don’t ever hide your tears from me. No matter what.  I always want to be there for you,” I whispered, my own throat cracking. “It’s okay that you were scared too.”

He shivered in my arms, nuzzling closer still to me.  “Hannibal was…in my dream..he was going to…do your surgery…” he whimpered into my chest.  

“Baby he’s dead, he can’t hurt us anymore,” I said, rubbing his back.  

Frederick pulled back slightly to look at me, and his expression tore at me.  He looked so sad, so frightened.  “But…if anyone ever hurt you, or if something happened I…I.”

“Shh..” I cut him off, peppering kisses all over his face, his cheeks, his eyes.  “I’m here, we’re safe dear heart,” I cooed, placing a tender kiss to his lips.  He whimpered, tongue tracing my lips, and our kiss deepened.  I whined as our lips pulled apart, resting my forehead on his.  There was nothing like his kisses, the best medicine of all.

“If I wasn’t recovering,” I groaned, poking his chest gently.  

He chuckled softly, caressing my cheek.  “You need to recover.  For me,” he whispered, voice still shaky from crying.

“For you then,” I said, whining as I was starting to feel pain again.  

I heard Frederick’s watch beeping, and he pulled back to stop it.  “Now you can have more medicine honey,” he said, reaching for the pills and handing me two.  

“See, what would I do without you,” I said, nuzzling his nose as I took them from him.  “I love you so much Freddy,” I whispered, turning from him to get the water by my side of the bed.  

After I took them, I laid back, Frederick following, stroking my cheek gently.  “I love you too darling.  With all of me.”  

“Freddy?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Will you sing to me?” I asked, as he curled to my side once more.  

“Anything for you mi vida,” he said, and began to he sing softly.

 _Dios dice que la gloria *_  
Esta en el cielo  
Que es de los mortales  
El consuelo al morir

 _Bendito Dios_  
Porque al tenerte yo en vida  
No necesito ir al cielo tisu  
Si alma mía  
La gloria eres tu

I felt his body relax against mine, and I felt myself beginning to be lulled to sleep by his voice.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
